Gentlemanly Behavior
by TheJavaGirls
Summary: LiLo fanfic. Elizabeth realizes that gentleman like behavior can have a bad effect on her life.
1. Chapter 1

Revised 3/22

"Will you stop moving?" Looking down at the body pressed against his, Lorenzo grunted at the owner's irritated mutters before swallowing the groan stuck in his throat when she moved again.

The second he'd spotted Elizabeth Webber in the basement of General Hospital he knew he was in trouble. Just a trigger away from ridding himself of Manny Escobar and his insane antics, Lorenzo had been forced to lower his weapon when the young nurse had stumbled onto them.

More concerned with her safety he'd given Manny ample time to gain the upper hand. Now he was handcuffed to one highly agitated Elizabeth Webber while a lunatic roamed on the loose in Port Charles.

"Will you stop staring at my breasts." Feeling the heavy weight of his stare, Elizabeth hated how her face grew warm. This was Lorenzo-whatever- his-middle-name-was-Alcazar's fault. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be in the position, her legs wrapped around his waist while she sat on the tops of his thighs. Her hands were trapped behind her back, joined to his with a pair of very uncomfortable handcuffs.

"It's kind of hard not to." His deep timber responded dryly. "What would you like me to do, close my eyes?"

"A gentleman wouldn't need to ask." Elizabeth sniffed and tried to find a more comfortable position. It ticked her off that she was stuck in this situation. Kidnappings. Shootings. Bad marriages. She was sick an tired of the drama and just wanted a normal life.

"Stop moving." Cursing under his breath, Lorenzo sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Name one gentleman you're acquainted with and I'll buy you a pony."

Almost hearing the trap being set, Elizabeth ignored his knowing smirk and stared at the far wall of the laundry room. If she thought yelling would get them released any quicker, she would've screamed herself hoarse. But knowing maintenance wouldn't be down here until the following morning she swallowed the angry tears and decided to ignore the man she was straddling.

"Is it becoming abundantly clear how the men your friendly with aren't what polite society considers 'Gentlemen' like?" Rotating his shoulders to relieve some of the stiffness, Lorenzo did his best to keep his eyes from dipping again.

At least not when she was looking.

Pinching her mouth, Elizabeth wished her hands were free to wipe the amusement off his face. "You know this is your fault right?"

"You're changing the subject, but seeing how I can be a gentleman when the situation calls for it, I'll let it go." His breath brushed across her cheek and tickled her ear. "I can't see how this is my fault."

"You brought that psychopath to Port Charles." The way her words came out slightly husky did nothing to improve her disposition.

"Do realize how irrational you sound?" His body tensed beneath her and she felt a moment of victory knowing she'd struck a nerve. "I'm not his keeper. It may surprise you, but I don't control his every move."

"Of course not." Feeling a little flippant, Elizabeth pulled back and gave the man a smirk of her own. "If you did, we wouldn't be handcuffed to one another in the basement of the hospital."

"Technically, I'm handcuffed to a laundry table." Pulling his hands back so the metal circling his wrists hit the pole of the table, the grin on Lorenzo's face returned. "I have to give Manny credit. He was quiet creative."

Not feeling she had to admit to any such thing, Elizabeth clenched her hands into small fists. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Why? Because I can see the humor in this?" Bringing his head back so he could look her in the eye, Lorenzo studied her for a moment. "Carly was right about you."

Nothing could've made her eyes pop open and her back to go pin straight, than throwing those words in her face. "Excuse me?"

"She said you were wound tight." Answering almost sadly, Lorenzo looked as though he fully enjoyed the snit Elizabeth was fighting to throw. Her mouth worked soundlessly, her face changing several times.

"I really don't consider Carly to be an expert on me."

"No, perhaps not." Shifting his legs to keep the circulation going, Lorenzo felt the air being knocked out of his lungs when Elizabeth's hips were shifted forward by his movements. Before she settled in, her face lit up in a brilliant red shade as she worked to move back on is thighs. "You realize, I can't have you sitting on my legs like that all night? They're starting to fall asleep."

"Tough." Not really meaning it, she moved her legs until she was in a kneeling position. Trying to figure out what to do with her arms, she didn't notice Lorenzo's pained expression when her breasts were level with his eyes. "Besides I wouldn't put too much stock into anything Carly has to say about me. We're not exactly friends."

"Have you ever wondered why not?"

"Because she's unstable?" Completely uncomfortable in her new position, Elizabeth let her head fall forward until it rested on Lorenzo's shoulder. "This isn't going to work."

"Move your legs back so they're wrapped around me." Almost feeling the heat from her cheeks, Lorenzo decided not to give her a hard time about her unease. Waiting patiently as she came to the conclusion that she didn't have much of a choice, he almost gave a sigh of relief when she moved. "Now you're going to need to scoot forward."

Elizabeth was a beautiful woman. The fact hadn't gone unnoticed. Unfortunately, she was also a woman closely tied to Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. A woman who's ex-husband was currently the DA. Her other ex-husband a junior officer on the police force. She was trouble and he had enough of that in his life already.

Out of all the women in town, she was the last one his body should ever react to. He needed to keep the conversation going. Keep his mind off the way she was wrapped around his waist, or how her upper body leaned against his for support.

"Fine. Why doesn't she like me?" Her voice strained, Lorenzo tried to ignore the voice inside his head telling him she was just as effected as he was.

"She feels you try to be something you're not." Feeling her tense against him, Lorenzo rested his chin against her shoulder blade.

"She's so charming." Muttering against his neck, Elizabeth tried to place the cologne he was wearing. It was rich and . "I really should invite her over to tea someday."

"You disagree?"

Pulling back, Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "What do you think?"

"My thoughts on the matter wouldn't count for much." With a casual shrug he readjusted his legs again, forcing Elizabeth to rearrange herself closer to him. It was a juvenile maneuver, one he'd end up paying for, but it was well worth a little pain to watch her cheeks bloom and her pupils dilate.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Lorenzo's eyes nearly sparkled.

Elizabeth felt the air being sucked from her sails when it became evident he was teasing her. Lorenzo had purposely baited her into a conversation she'd only find herself frustrated with. They were being held prisoner by a madman, chained to one another and a table that was bolted to the floor. Instead of trying to figure out a way to escape, he was passing the time by teasing her.

"You're teasing me." Her eyes opened wide again.

"Perhaps." His smirk quickly vanished when Elizabeth fidgeted again. His groin shooting urgent messages to his brain. "Jesus. Will you stop moving?"

"I can't help it." Muttering under her breath while trying to rotate her wrists. "You're not the one who's hands are stuck behind their back."

"No. But I'm the one who has beautiful woman squirming in their lap." His words lacked the humor he'd intended, but they served their purpose when the young nurse froze.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Almost sighing in relief, Lorenzo closed his eyes and tried to regain control.

"There has to be a way out of this." Her voice seemed far off and when Lorenzo felt he was safe to open his eyes he was blown away by the raw need in her violet orbs. She only had to blink once when she realized she'd been caught staring and the look was gone. Lorenzo almost chuckled to himself, thinking he'd misread her expression. But the blush currently climbing from the flesh of her low cut top, up to her neck was a dead give away.

Too bad he had enough compilations in his life already. Complications who had names and vendetta's against him. He didn't need to add another one to the growing list. Giving in to the dull buzz settling in his groin would only end badly for both of them. Elizabeth Webber had to be avoided at all costs.

"I wish we had something to pick these locks with." Apparently still trying to ignore the electrical throb between them, Lorenzo chuckled at her feeble attempt to occupy herself.

"I didn't know you were talented in the area of lock picking."

"I'm not." Sighing, her chest straining beautifully against her tight black tank top she'd been wearing under her nurse's scrubs, Elizabeth tried to ignore the way Lorenzo's eyes were glued to the movement. He'd been right earlier. They weren't in a position to be modest.

What did bothered her, was how his attention didn't bother or disgust her. Not that she'd ever admit to it out loud. But to have a man like Lorenzo Alcazar paying such close attention to her, even if he were helpless not to, was thrilling in a sick and perverted way.

The man just oozed sex appeal. With his tanned skin and exotic dark eyes. Most of the women in town couldn't keep their eyes off him. She'd be a lair to say he didn't effect her.

He was also trouble. Trouble she'd sworn to stay clear of. Powerful, strong willed, in the Mob. She'd played close to that fire before and ended up burned.

"So why would you want -? Ah you assumed because I am a criminal I would know how to pick a lock?" He would have been humored by this, if he didn't feel oddly inadequate compared to a few of her other male acquaintances. "Apparently I'm lacking in a few skills."

"I didn't mean . . ." Well okay she had.

"What I meant to say . . ." Was that Jason could've had them out of this situation. Flustered and not knowing how to dig herself out of this situation, Elizabeth started to fidget again.

"Jason Morgan must be quiet the man." Feeling himself get hard under her movement, Lorenzo felt less ashamed when a whimper came from her mouth. He was sick and tired of being compared to Corinthos and his trained chimp. From the second he'd come to town he'd come second to them. It was humiliating and pathetic. "I'm surprised he doesn't wear a cape and have a Superhero calling card."

"I never said -." Her mouth suddenly dry, Elizabeth struggled against the drugged feeling that clouded her thinking. Hardened beneath her, Elizabeth tried not to let her imagination wander.

"I wouldn't be shocked if he wore tights under his jeans." Watching her eyelids droop while her tongue swiped along her lower lip, Lorenzo pulled his knees higher so she was pinned against his chest. He could feel her nipples tighten into pebbles.

It was stupid and dangerous. The game he was unable to stop playing and when she didn't argue with him but closed her eyes in an attempt to block him out he kept going.

"From what I hear you two were quiet the pair a few years back." This brought her back just enough to look irritated with him. "

"That's none of your business." Working against him to put some space between their bodies, Lorenzo was the one to groan this time. His hips jerked up in response.

"Heard you were the one to walk out. Makes a person wonder if Morgan was lacking in a few areas." Unable to stop himself, Lorenzo leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear. "Letting you walk away only proves he's not the man everyone thinks he is."

Sucking her earlobe between his teeth, Lorenzo smirked at passionate whimper that escaped from her lips. He could still feel the fight in her, the restraint she was using to keep herself from completely going under.

"Why are you doing this?" Pulling back, she pressed herself against his thighs, trying to make him move them back to create space between them.

"Because I am handcuffed to a beautiful woman?" Arranging himself so she had nowhere to escape, Lorenzo buried his face into her neck and inhaled. "Because you're enchanting. Because unlike Jason Morgan, I have no issues pursing a woman when she's sparked my interest."

Rolling her head to the side, Elizabeth shivered when he placed a few bites on her flesh before running his tongue over the tender spots. "Because you're not a gentleman."

Chuckling deep in his chest, Lorenzo lowered his head to the tops of her breasts and placed a kiss on each globe. "Exactly."

Lifting his head to her waiting mouth, he took his time teasing her until she groaned and responded with wild abandoned. Her eager little tongue running over his, while rubbing her breasts against him, her hips moving sensually back and forth. She packed a hell of a punch and Lorenzo wondered how in the hell so many men had been stupid enough to let this hot little package go. It wasn't until she sucked his lower lip between her teeth when all rational thought fled his mind and animalistic nature took over.

Rocking up as much as he could in his position, Lorenzo growled when Elizabeth pushed down at the right time. Her hot center burning through her blue scrubs onto his Armani covered crotch. Their movements became erratic, almost frenzied.

"Elizabeth?" They both froze, their lips locked together, when the sound of the door creaking opened on the other side of the room. "Elizabeth?"

Jason freaking Morgan. If he had a goddamn gun he'd either put a hole in the asshole's chest, or turn it on himself. Pulling away from Elizabeth, Lorenzo watched as she blinked a few times back at him. He could see the exact second she came to her senses. Calling out to Port Charles's version of Superman with her swollen lips, Lorenzo had the pleasure knowing he'd done that to her. Proof she'd been just as effected by him as he had been by her.

Barely tolerating Morgan's searching looks, Lorenzo waited until his hands were free to stand gracefully. His eyes trained on the young woman who was fighting hard to ignore him while her boy wonder made sure she was unharmed.

It wasn't at that moment he'd made up his mind. Elizabeth Webber was just the woman he needed in his life. She was passionate, loyal, and still was soft and alluring. Plus it'd chafe Sonny and Jason's to no end.

"Ms Webber, it was a pleasure." With a mock bow and a naughty wink, Lorenzo turned on his heel and headed to the door. "See you around."


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes it just didn't pay to be nice. Obviously, it didn't pay to be honest either. Especially when your closest friend in the entire world wants you to either lie horribly to her face. Or sit quietly, while nodding on queue at her insane ranting.

It wasn't as hard as it seemed. Most females had the knowledge stamped into their DNA.

If said friend asked if their butt looked big in a pair of pants? You always said no. It didn't matter if her ass was as wide as the Rio Grande, you let her know how fabulous she looked, while silently praying for the Lord's forgiveness.

If she wanted to cry about the unfairness of the world and how that skinny assed bitch, with the long blond hair and perfect little nose, had stolen their dream job, man and apartment, you lent her your shoulder to cry on and made sure the Rocky Road ice-cream was well stocked.

When she asked for your honest opinion on her relationship with a mentally unstable crime lord . . . Well apparently the right answer would've been to excuse yourself from the table, in the middle of a extremely expensive restaurant, and run for the nearest exit. Another option, though highly over used, was to "accidentally" spill red wine down the front of your dress.

But Elizabeth really liked her new periwinkle dress she'd splurged on last month and unfortunately she'd gone with a tart white wine, a Riesling from Germany that had been very tasty. So instead, without thinking, the truth slipped off her tongue to hang like smog around the table. It was an instant buzz kill, and the fireworks that happened right after would be talked about for years to come.

Before Emily made her grand exit, she'd let Elizabeth, and the rest of the diners at the Metro Court, know exactly how she felt about her best pal's honest opinion. It was truly amazing how a person could put jealous, bitch, glacier and liar in a grammatically correct sentence. The dramatic performance they were putting on wouldn't have been so humiliating if she would have let it go with that. Clearly on a roll, Emily had decided to voice her honest views as well.

Eight years of them spewed from her mouth. Embarrassing tidbits of Elizabeth's life became public knowledge in the amount of time it took most people to tie their shoes. Secrets she'd shared under the strictest of confidences were announced to an unnaturally quiet restaurant. Without the merest look of apology, Emily had swept away from the table and out of the door, leaving her speechless.

"Perhaps I should go talk to her." Turning her eyes to the left, Elizabeth blinked at the woman she'd forgotten was there. Stuck between wanting to hide under the table and chasing after Emily so they could finish what she hadn't meant to start, she decided on the third option and picked up her wine glass and drain the rest of the contents.

Setting her napkin next to her plate, Robin Scorpio stood slowly from their table, ignoring the stares the best she could. "I'm going to go see if she's alright."

And with that, Elizabeth found herself alone, for about five minutes, pondering on just how crappy her life was. It wasn't until a very amused voice came from behind when Elizabeth reminded herself she should always be ready for things to hit rock bottom.

"I just want to thank you for giving me one fabulous memory." Taking Robin's empty seat, Carly's vindictive smirk made Elizabeth's stomach ache. "Now that is what I call a smack down."

Wishing there was more alcohol in her glass, Elizabeth gave Carly a steady stare. "I don't suppose you'd do the decent thing and leave me alone?"

"Not on your life." Carly's eyes nearly shined with joyous glee, reminding Elizabeth of the Grinch when he'd taken all the Who's Christmas toys. "I want the juicy details. From beginning to end."

"Why would I tell you anything?" Reaching for her purse, Elizabeth got ready to leave until Carly waived the bill at her. It didn't occur to her, until that very moment, that she'd been stiffed by not only Emily but Robin as well. Knowing the bill had to be at least half of her rent, Elizabeth plopped back into her seat with a groan.

Holding up her hand, Carly's lethal like grin sent chills down Elizabeth's back. "Hold up. We need something to drink for this fine occasion." With just a movement of her head, one of the waiters came rushing forward. "What're you drinking?"

Sighing, Elizabeth gave Carly a look that clearly showed her distaste to being forced to participate. "Wine. Riesling."

"Figures." Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she looked back at her employee. "We'll have two Cosmopolitans. Make sure they're not watered down."

"Carly why are you doing this?" Still feeling the stares from a few of the patrons, Elizabeth wished she hadn't agreed to come with Emily and Robin on the last minute dinner plans. If she had been able to keep her mind off of other more troubling issues, she may have come up with some kind of excuse.

Instead she was Carly's unwilling victim.

"Because I enjoy having the upper hand." Leaning forward, Calry let her voice drop. "And believe it or not, I also know what it's like to be a single Mom and having a limited income. Maybe not at the same time but I've been there."

Needing time to process Carly's words, Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, you're being nice." Her eyes narrowing, Elizabeth also leaned forward. "Why? Who put you up to it?"

"What?"

"Did Jason tell you to be nice to me."

With a huff, Carly crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "Yeah, at least a million times. Why would I start doing what he asked now?"

"Then who?"

Giving her a strange look, Carly shook her head. "See, this is why I'm not nice to you. You always blow things out of proportion. And it's not like I'm not getting this for free. I want details."

"Carly this is stupid." Stopping, she looked up at the waiter who placed two glasses down before leaving again. "Besides, you're not going to like it."

Picking up her glass, Carly narrowed her eyes in thought. "Ah, Little Miss Sunshine and Sonny must be having issues."

"I didn't say that." Grabbing her drink, Elizabeth drained half the glass before setting it down loudly on the table.

"You didn't have to." A look of contemplation crossed Carly's face, but it was gone in seconds. "So you must've said something to Emily didn't appreciate."

"If you already know what happened, why ask?" Grumbling more to herself, Elizabeth reached for her glass again and swallowed the rest of the contents. Licking the last traces from her lips she let the warmth from the drink slide through her. "I pretty much said she wasn't cut out for Sonny's lifestyle."

Carly, who had been in mid-swallow, choked and nearly spit her drink out. Looking over the table at her, Elizabeth watched as several emotions passed over Carly's face. "I guess you'd know. Seeing how after two days of being "officially" with Jase until you ran like hell from that lifestyle."

The words were bitter, and meant to inflict a small amount of pain. Elizabeth knew how Carly felt about Jason. He was her best friend, honorary Uncle to her children and all-round go-to guy. Their relationship had a lot of give and take. Mostly Jason giving, while Carly took. But it worked for them and Calry was notoriously protective of what she believed was hers.

"If I admit I was wrong. Acted like a child and made a huge mistake. Would it be enough for you to just back off for tonight?" Sighing, Elizabeth rubbed at her temples and wished like hell her drink would instantly refill itself.

"Just for tonight?" Calry smirked. "Fine. But I want the details on Emily's breakdown. What else did you say?"

Leaning her head back, Elizabeth closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. No, of course it was. This was her life. Where the weird and odd always seemed to happen to her. What did she expect? She was in a restaurant she had no business being in. Not when she had rent due next week. Her electricity bill was past due and if she didn't play her cards right she was going to get another over the limit fee on her next credit card bill.

So Carly was being passably decent to her. Stranger things had been known to happen. Just days prior she'd performed some sort of impromptu lap dance with Lorenzo Alcazar, while his tongue was did naughty and wonder things to her. Why would being ditched by two people who were supposed to be her friends seem out of the ordinary?

"Emily's my friend. I couldn't - ." Pausing, Elizabeth gritted her teeth together. It wasn't like she said anything no one else already thought. Emily's relationship with Sonny was a train wreck and the longer it went on, the more people it seemed to suck in. "I told her she was out of her league when it came to being with Sonny."

Carly remained silent and frowned at her from across the table.

"That she either needs to except what he does, or she needs to walk away now. No matter what, he's not going to leave the business anytime soon. He didn't do it for you and he sure isn't going to do it for her. He isn't exactly concerned with following law and no matter how much she harps he's going to run his business the way he wants to."

The words were harsh, even after speaking them for a second time, Elizabeth couldn't help but wince at the honest brutality of them. Worse, she'd shared them with Carly. Who could either take the ammo and decimate Emily, or take them at face value and enjoy the torment they caused. Either way, she couldn't take back what she'd done.

"I don't know what to say." Elizabeth's eyes popped open at Carly's astonished tone. "That's not what I expected to hear."

For the first time in her life, Elizabeth had a feeling she was seeing the Carly Jason knew. Her body wasn't tense like she was waiting for some sort of physical attack. Her face was soft and thoughtful. Dropping her eyes back to the table, Elizabeth was surprised to see that her drink seemed to have magically refilled.

"I'm sure the sugar coated version wasn't as harsh." Carly huffed, still looking slightly off balance and picked up her own drink.

"That was the sugar coated version." Elizabeth remarked miserably before covering her face with her hands. "I've been skating the issue for the last week. When Emily started nagging him about running the coffee house full time."

Tapping her manicured nail on the edge of her glass, Carly shook her head. "I never thought I'd say this. But I'm impressed."

"Well, if it isn't the two most beautiful women in Port Charles." Lorenzo Alcazar's voice came from behind and Elizabeth nearly swallowed her tongue. Her face instantly grew warm, while she frantically searched her mind for some excuse to take her leave. What she would give for a delightful case of food poisoning.

She wasn't ready to face Lorenzo yet. Hell, in five months she wouldn't be ready. Not with the way she'd behaved. Honestly it was the graphic dreams she'd been having since then. The ones where his hands weren't bound and were very free to explore. He had the most talented hands in those dreams.

"You say that to all the woman." Carly rolled her eyes and picked up her glass. "So pardon me for not being overly impressed with the same compliment you give to Monica Quartermaine."

"Fine." Lowering himself into one of the empty chairs, Lorenzo turned on the charm. His eyes gleamed warmly and his mouth lifted at one corner. Leaning forward his eyes directly on Carly, his voice nearly purred. "You the most exquisite ex-wife any man could pray for."

His gaze shifted to Elizabeth, pinning her to her seat, and she felt her insides turn to jelly. No man should be able to do something like that with just a look.

"Elizabeth, your beauty takes my breath away." With a sinful wink, he leaned back with a lazy grin. "Did that gain your approval?"

With a disinterested shrug, Carly took a sip of her drink. "Nothing you say impresses me much anymore."

Not sure what to do with herself, Elizabeth reached for her glass, thankful it'd been filled again for the second time, and almost drained it. If someone were to come running in, yelling Hell had just frozen over, she'd not only believe them, but grab her skates.

"So what are the two of you up to?" Motioning for one of the harried looking wait-staff, he place his order and another round for her and Carly. "I was under the impression having the two of you in the same vicinity was a sure sign of a pending Apocalypse. Should I be worried for my eternal soul?"

"Don't know." Picking an ice cube out of glass, Carly popped it in her mouth. "It all depends."

Clearly enjoying the verbal challenge, Lorenzo gave Elizabeth a boyish grin before turning his eyes back to his ex. "On what?"

"If the gossip around town is true." Plopping her slender elbow down on the table, Carly leaned in. "It all depends on whether or not you sold your soul to the Devil."

With a soft chuckle, Lorenzo took bait and leaned in as well. "Carly?"

"Yes?" A smile tugged at the blonde's lips.

"You are the Devil." A full smile broke out on his lips, and he wiggled his brows at her. "Now that we got our customary insults out of the way, why don't you two lovely women tell me what you're really up to."

"I was just leaving." Reaching for her purse for the second time that night, Elizabeth was stopped by Carly's hand on her arm.

"It'd be rude to leave after Lorenzo ordered us another round." The smile Carly sent in her direction made the hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck rise. "I have to admit, I'm slightly impressed. You hold your liquor well. I was almost positive you were a light weight."

Trying to count how many drinks she'd already sucked down that night, Elizabeth contemplated how many more she'd need to erase this evenings events. "I'm not really sure that's much of a compliment."

"It wasn't." Turning her attention back to the amused man, Carly smiled broadly. "Elizabeth here was going over her lovely girls night out with me." Carly stated matter-of-factly.

Lorenzo put a finger to his lip and contemplated the two women seated across from him. They were so alike in so many ways. They both had that fire burning inside them. A flame which gave them passion and a strong will. Both were extremely protective of the people they loved. Consumed with their children's well being.

And had horrible taste when it came to the men in their lives.

What he knew about Elizabeth he'd learned from Carly. He was good at reading between the lines when it came to his ex wife. She'd been eager to insult the single nurse for hours, until she'd learned of his intentions. Upset she'd been used, her temper had fizzled when her brain processed through her different options. It didn't take long before she realized it was in her best interest to assist him in getting to know Elizabeth Webber a little better.

Not to set them up, because he didn't need a magic eight ball to know how that would end up. But to give him enough of an advantage against Morgan. In other words, to get his foot in the door.

"Something tells me Elizabeth isn't as impressed with her evening as you are." Picking up his drink the nervous waiter dropped off, Lorenzo watched in amusement as Elizabeth nearly drained hers in one long swallow.

Waving her hand, Carly gave a snort. "She doesn't realize yet how liberating it is to tell the truth to people who don't really want to hear it." Rearranging herself in her chair, her arm slung over the back of headrest, Carly laughed. "You should have been here. The Quartermaine Princess really flipped."

"It wasn't funny." Feeling a little more relaxed, Elizabeth barely flinched when another waiter showed up with yet another drink. "I think I hurt her feelings."

"So what?" Carly's entertained expression fell slightly. "Are you going to tell me she hasn't hurt yours before? That her loyalties haven't been a little - blurred?" Not really sure what she meant, Elizabeth was about to ask when Carly's eyebrow raised slightly.

Sure there'd been a few times in the past where Emily had been a little harsh. Or when she'd broken all kinds of girlfriend codes by accepting Courtney as Jason's new girlfriend with open arms. It had also really hurt the way Emily had been almost non-existent when she'd found Lucky and Maxie. Wrapped around one other. In her bed, drugged out of their minds.

Instead, every conversations had somehow ended up being about her and Sonny. Or how Jason was really upset about their relationship.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and shred her to pieces." Wishing Carly would sheath her claws, Elizabeth turned her attention back to her almost empty drink.

"This doesn't explain how you two ended up playing nice." Lorenzo admired the dedication Elizabeth showed to her friend. He may not know exactly what had happened, but he understood how Carly could bring the bitch out of most females. To be able to resist her well practiced maneuvers, showed that Elizabeth had a resolution made of steel.

Managing to slid the almost forgotten bill under Robins discarded napkin, Carly shrugged. "I thought I'd give being nice a shot. It's not as nauseating as I thought it would be. Though I feel I may need to bathe right after this." Carly's head snapped to the entrance of the dinning room and her face hardened. "I swear to God this place is ran by a bunch of untrained chimps. They're sitting the Carlson's near the Priestley's."

Without wasting a moment, Carly was out of her chair like a bullet. Her back straight as she hurried across the dinning room floor. Elizabeth felt sorry for the person Carly's cross-hairs had landed on.

"I meant what I said before. You look enchanting tonight." A warm smile on his lips, Lorenzo stared across the table at her before lifting his glass to his lips. Elizabeth barely noticed the wicked gleam in his eyes when her attention went to the glass he was holding then directly to his lips.

He had such beautiful lips, Elizabeth mused, but then again Lorenzo was a well put together man. Dark looks, with those piercing dark blue eyes that just drew you in. He'd gotten rid of the beard he'd been sporting over the winter. She'd never say , but it'd been a shame when he'd gotten rid of it. Which was weird really, seeing she'd never really liked facial hair.

"Elizabeth?" Shaking her head slightly, Elizabeth brought a had to her forehead in embarrassment.

"Please tell me I wasn't staring."

"Perhaps you've had enough to drink." He offered graciously, though he looked mighty proud of himself at the same time.

"I haven't had enough." Almost saddened that her glass was close to empty, Elizabeth ran her finger over the lip of the glass.

"That bad of a night?" His tone was sincere. Like really was interested in hearing about her miserable, no good, very bad night. For the life of her she didn't know why, but in a way she wanted to tell him. It was a sure sign of insanity.

"That bad of a year." Elizabeth grumbled miserably.

Elizabeth Webber made a beautiful drunk. From her flushed complexion, to the sultry way her eyelids seemed to droop just the slightest over the most exquisite blue eyes he'd seen. Everything about her seemed to relax, from the taunting curls on gathered on top of her head, to her graceful limbs.

It was just another layer of her he found extremely pleasing. Not that he didn't enjoy the hellcat from General Hospital's basement, she defiantly had her benefits, but the woman sitting across from his was closer to the real Elizabeth Webber. Or at least what he'd assessed her to be. He could very well change his mind, and that didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do you think I want to talk about it?" The slightest hint of the hellcat was back, but only for the briefest of moments. The fire was gone as quickly as it was there. "Not that it really matters, it's not like the entire town won't be talking about it tomorrow."

She launched into the terrible tale, not really sure why she was and with Lorenzo Alcazar. But when her drink was filled again, it suddenly no longer mattered. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd unloaded the last few months of her living hell onto his unsuspecting lap.

"It sounds to me like she shouldn't be asking for your opinion if she can't handle the truth." His response was blunt, but the look he gave her showed his empathy, "And that you hit a raw nerve."

Covering her face with both her hands, Elizabeth groaned out loud. "I am such a terrible friend."

"Why?" Reaching across the table to remove her hands from her face, Lorenzo held on to one by wrapping his fingers around her gently. "I thought friends told one another the truth."

"Your such a guy." Shaking her head, Elizabeth stared down at their hands, after an exaggerated pause, she seemed to gain her senses and tried to pull away. "Men just don't understand."

"I won't argue with that." Picking up his glass, he gave her a mock salute before setting it back down on the table. One of the waiters must've noticed Elizabeth's empty glass and hurried over to fix the problem, only to have Lorenzo hold up his hand. "I believe we've had enough. How about some fresh air?"

"I really should be going. Gram is keeping Cameron for the night, but I promised I'd be there early to pick him up." She hadn't realized just how relaxed she'd been around Lorenzo until the unease crept back into their conversation.

"You're not driving are you?" His brows lowered and Elizabeth was amazed when a snort rivaling one of Carly's came from her.

"I'm the last person in this town who'd drive under the influence." Picking up her purse and scooting her chair away from the table, Elizabeth graceful exit was thwarted when the room made an unpleasant spin.

Lorenzo was out of his chair and by her side. His arm wrapped securely around her slender waist. "Perhaps we should step out onto the terrace so you can get some fresh air."

"Perhaps we should." Elizabeth agreed quickly and let herself sink into his side. "Is it hot in here, or is it me?"

"Most definitely you." Giving her side a gentle squeeze he lead her through the tables, past the dance floor and out into the night air.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeth, here's the chart for room thirty-two, could you please finish it off before break." In a no no nonsense tone, with the professional infliction of an iceberg, Emily Quartermaine dropped a thick file onto the already over flowing counter and waited for a reply.

Having already lived through two weeks of Emily's wounded pride, Elizabeth grit her teeth and locked onto her friend's hostile stare. "I'm going home in ten minutes."

Two weeks and not one apology. From neither her long time buddy or Robin for their desertion the other night. Leaving her in one of the most expensive restaurants in town, to foot a bill she could barely cover the tip for. Not to mention ditching her to Carly's clutches.

The longer Emily's silent treatment went, the more insulted and angry Elizabeth got. Lorenzo had been right that night. If Emily didn't want the truth then she shouldn't be asking for advice. Like it was her fault Emily couldn't quiet grasp onto the concept that what Sonny and Jason did was on the up and up. It didn't take a P.H.D to know that Sonny wasn't planning on going legit. He'd tried that and it never really stuck.

Jason was her brother for crying out loud. How much bigger of a clue did Emily need? If she really cared for Sonny like she claimed, she needed to relax and come to terms with his darker side. If not, she needed to cut bait and run.

It was that simple.

"Everyone's busy and I need to get going." Emily answered crisply. "Sonny's taking me to the island and I promised not to be late."

"Guess you better be skipping off then." Carly's voice interrupted from behind. "But first I came to drop off the check you must've forgotten to pay the other night."

Eyes flashing, Carly handed Emily an envelope. "Elizabeth already paid for her portion and now if you and Saint Robin could fork over what you owe I'll be off."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn, while her eyes dropped to the mess in front of her. Her portion of the bill may be paid for, but she sure hadn't paid a dime. Lorenzo Alcazar and Carly's nosiness could be thanked for that.

"I -." Her eyes going wide for a moment, Emily looked accusingly over at Elizabeth.

"Pfft. You think she has money to pay for appetizers, three dinners and a bottle of wine at my restaurant?" Cynically amused, Carly let out a less than humored laugh. "Oh and a bit of advise. Eating at the establishment of your lover's ex is a little tacky. Ditching the bill is just asking for trouble."

"I didn't think -." Stopping the second the words came out of her mouth, Emily held up a hand to ward off any sarcastic comments from her ex-sister in law. "I'll go and get my purse."

Throwing one last glare in Elizabeth's direction, Emily stalked off in the direction of the locker rooms. Wanting to pick up the file her good friend assumed she'd take care of, and throw it at her retreating back burned hot inside Elizabeth.

"When do you get off?" Not skipping a beat, Carly spun in Elizabeth's direction.

"Soon, why?" Picking up the abandoned file, Elizabeth sat it off to the side in defiance.

"Sonny's taking the kids out of town and I'm already bored." Studying her manicure, Carly looked even less thrilled to be asking Elizabeth about her plans.

"So?" Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, Elizabeth didn't need to look up to know Carly was burning holes into her.

"I think." Carly said in a false calm, "That we should do something."

"You want to do something with me?" A smirk spread across her face and Elizabeth stared at Carly in disbelief.

"Why not?" Carly countered. "You proved to be entertaining the other night, maybe getting to know you won't kill me. Lorenzo's having some kind of gathering at the cottage tonight. Some group out of Texas he's trying to do business with. I thought we'd swing by."

Elizabeth paused and studied Carly. Knowing the blond was up to something, but unable to pinpoint what exactly, Elizabeth stacked the rest of the charts to the side for the next nurse on duty. "I can't. I need to pick Cameron up."

"So? Bring him along. If I had the boys I would be taking them."

The last place Elizabeth wanted to be was stuck at Lorenzo's house, with Carly for an evening. For one thing Carly was up to no good, her talking civilly to her for a second time was all the proof Elizabeth needed. Unless of course, Carly had hit dirt bottom on eligible female friends in town, either was a possibility.

After the humiliating night at the restaurant, she had vowed to stay far away from Lorenzo Alcazar. She'd shared way too much with a man who she hardly knew. But the alcohol seemed to have effected her ability to keep her big mouth shut. By the end of the evening he knew more about her than most people in town did. (Except maybe some of the diners who'd been privy to the show Emily had given) And that made her feel vulnerable.

"What else are you going to be doing?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, relaxing? I've been working all day."

"Jeez, you can relax on Lorenzo's deck. While eating his food." The bored expression was starting to slip from Carly's face. "I'm trying to be nice and you're not making it easy."

"That's because I can't help but wonder why you're being so nice." Elizabeth answered honestly.

"You are way too paranoid." Snorting, Carly glanced down at her watch. "I'm offering you the olive branch here. Let bygones be bygones and all that."

"So you want to become friends?" When pigs fly, Elizabeth thought, as every public incident came to mind.

"I'm not saying I want to braid your hair or anything." Adjusting the strap to her Kate Spade handbag, Carly lifted a brow in challenge. "Come on Webber. It's not like you've got any other grand plans for the night. No hot dates."

"You're not going away are you?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Nope." Carly flashed a dazzling smile at her. "I'll meet you at Kelley's at six? I'll drive."

"Fine." Less than thrilled, Elizabeth let her shoulders slump. Her life was on a downward slide if she was agreeing to willing spend time with Carly.

"Here's your money." With a shrewish snap, Emily interrupted the conversation by holding out a check to Carly.

"We don't take checks." Carly answered sweetly, blinking a few times in mockery back at Emily. "Why don't I put it on Sonny's tab. He has an on going one for his kept women."

With that, Carly turned on her heel and headed to the elevator. Pushing the button she looked over her shoulder at the nurses desk. "See you at six Elizabeth."

The door slid closed before Elizabeth could reply, leaving her the target of a sputtering Emily. "That bitch."

Looking up beneath her thick lashes, Elizabeth gave a silent huff. She'd been irritated before how neither Emily or Robin had apologized for ditching her with the bill. Having been friends with Emily for almost ten years, Elizabeth knew she was going to be given the silent treatment. But to have looked at her accusingly when Carly had pointed out the stiffed bill pissed her off.

"She just said I was a kept woman." Full of indignation, Emily turned back to the elevator as if Carly was going to suddenly appear again. "Did she just say that you two have plans?"

"Uh-huh." Murmuring her answer, Elizabeth signed on last piece of paper, shoved it into the folder and gave Emily a fake flash of a smile. "Night."

With that she headed for the locker room.

S S S

"Cam, what I am about to do is so asinine. So stupid. So unthinkable. That I can only be grateful that you'll never remember this night." Pulling into the parking lot near Kelley's dinner, Elizabeth eyed Carly's Mercedes-Benz with apprehension.

There was a knot growing inside her stomach. She shouldn't be doing this. Meeting with Carly to go to some 'get together' Lorenzo was throwing. She should be at home right now, in a pair of faded boxers and her favorite tank top. Cooking supper, while Cameron played with his toys.

Christ she didn't even like Carly. She was bossy and mean and . . . and . . . so much like Lizzie Webber that it sometimes made her wonder if that's how she would've turned out if Valentine's Day hadn't happened. Where she did everything she was told not to. Took what she wanted. Said what she was thinking. Did what suited her best. No one told Lizzie Webber what to do and if they did, Lizzie made sure they learned from their mistake the first time.

To go to Lorenzo's? Why was she putting herself in his path? She'd proven twice she did reckless and bizarre things around the man. Making out with him, while extremely hot, was something she could never – ever, do again. Spilling out her soul. She shared the highlights of the most disastrous marriage known to mankind. She was quite shocked he hadn't gnawed his arm off to escape.

Then she'd kissed him again.

Well that wasn't actually true. She'd planned on kissing him. They'd been sitting on a bench and she just leaned in – and practically toppled over.

Cheeks blooming red, Elizabeth dropped her head to the steering wheel. "We're not going."

On the other side of the parking lot, Carly let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the man on the other end of the line.

"She's talking herself into backing out."

"Carly." Lorenzo drawled into the phone. "You're only job was to get her here."

"I only have so much to work with." Carly snapped, her eyes on the late model Civic at least twenty feet away.

"You know, I am starting to wonder if the feud you two have going is not as vile as you make it out to be."

"Not likely." Carly snapped, irked when he laughed knowingly at her. "I just don't want her to get her claws into Jason again. If she's with you, Jason can't do something stupid. Like fall in love with her again."

"Jason Morgan could do a lot worse . . . actually he has done a lot worse." Humor may have been laced through his words, but the steel behind them was hard to miss.

"You do realize how High Schoolish this is right?"

"Like you aren't enjoying every minute." Pausing for a moment, he continued. "Just make sure she comes. I promise you will both have a wonderful evening."


End file.
